Infirmary Visit
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: After a hit to the head, Tyler wakes up in the school infirmary. Lucky for him, Tyler has his brothers  by his side, and a nice nurse is there to help. One-Shot  R


Random One-Shot... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tyler let out a small groan as his body was slammed against the school lockers. A ringing filled his ears and his vision went blurry as his head struck metal. Tyler's bag fell from his shoulder landing on the floor at his feet. Slowly the youngest son of Ipswich slid down to the ground after his bag, as pain took over and his head began to throb.

Through the fog, Tyler heard his name being called, followed by squeaking of shoes. Seconds later, the lights dimmed and three figures stood over him, then everything went dark.

* * *

The first thing Tyler noticed when he woke up was the dull throbbing in his head. The pain grew from the back and ended near his forehead. Then the sound of buzzing, the kind that only came with badly wired florescent lighting and the hum of voices. Tyler let out a soft groan and pulled his arm up from his side to place a hand on his head.

"Baby Boy!" A voice echoed, causing Tyler to wince at the sudden and unwelcome sound. With a slight rush of wind and a hand on his knee Tyler knew people were around him.

The brunette let out another groan and squinted at the figures above. With a few blinks his vision cleared and the out line of his older brothers came into view. "What happened?" Tyler muttered, his mouth felt funny; dry and bitter.

"Abbot slammed you into a locker." Caleb answered, from the far end of the bed. The oldest folded his hands into fists, in an attempt to keep the anger from his voice.

"Great," Tyler hissed, using his elbows to prop himself up.

Reid came to the younger teens aid, and placed a hand on his friends back. A few seconds later, Tyler leaned against the headboard of the metal bed. "Where are we?" The brunette asked, as Caleb took a seat on the end of his bed, while Pogue and Reid pulled up chairs. From the depressing white walls and sterile, uncomfortable beds, Tyler assumed someplace medical and, crossed his fingers hoping it wasn't the hospital.

"The school informatory." A voice interrupted, surprising the four sons of Ipswich. The teens whipped around to face the doorway, Tyler wincing from the jerk of his head. An elderly woman stood in the doorway, graying blond hair hung around her face. She wore a simple white shirt and matching skirt and loafers. "It is good to see you are awake Mr. Simms." The woman smiled, "We were getting worried it was more than just a little bump."

Reid, Pogue and Caleb scurried away, making room for the nurse to check over their younger brother. As the woman approached, Tyler could make out the name that that was pinned to her chest, 'Mrs. Anderson'. "Let's see how your head is doing." She announced, placing her hands on either side of Tyler's head. Mrs. Anderson's fingers worked their way through his hair, brushing along the skin. Tyler winced, and let out a small gasp as the pressure wandered closer and closer to the back of his head. "Sorry hun," Mrs. Anderson whispered, sending Tyler a apologetic smile. "Lean your head forward for me," She continued, guiding Tyler's head down. Pogue, Reid, and Caleb perked up slightly to eye their brothers damage, and watch the nurses actions.

"Yep, Yep." Mrs. Anderson muttered, more to herself then her patients. A bump took up the back of Tyler's head, and color was visible at the base of the hair line, near the top of his neck. "You took a pretty nasty crack to the head Mr. Simms." Mrs. Anderson began, "But you should be fine." The woman guided Tyler's head back up, stopping the son from bumping his bruise against the headboard.

"I am going to let you go." The nurse continued, backing away from her patient, moving toward the exit. "But I want you three to keep a close eye on Mr. Simms." Mrs. Anderson's gaze turned to Pogue, Reid, and Caleb, giving the teens a slight warning. "You boys, have to keep him awake for the next twenty-four hours." The nurse pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket, holding it out for one of the brothers to take. "If he shows any of these signs bring him to a doctor right away."

"Yes ma'am," Caleb answered, accepting the pamphlet from the elderly womans hands.

"Good," Mrs. Anderson smiled then turned her attention back towards Tyler, "Your going to have a slight headache dear, and it might last a few days, so make sure to take aspirin but in moderation."

Tyler nodded, only to groan a few seconds later as the throbbing increased.

The elderly woman let out a small chuckle, "Try to not move your head to much, hun. As you just learned it can make things worse." She advised turning towards the door and taking the last few steps into the hall. "Let me just grab the forms and Mr. Simms shoes and you boys can be on your way." she called over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.

"How you feeling Ty?" Pogue asked, extending a hand to his brother.

"My head hurts," Tyler muttered, accepting the help and allowing Pogue to lead him to the edge of the bed. Slowly the teens feet touched the cold tile floor, socks sliding against the slippery surface.

"That much we figured Baby Boy." Reid chuckled, taking a seat to his brothers right. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm fine." Tyler muttered, as Mrs. Anderson appeared at the doorway, shoes in one hand, clipboard in the other. "Just a really bad headache."

"That is a good thing Mr. Simms." The nurse insisted, holding out the the black dress shoes in Tyler's direction. Pogue jumped forward and snatched the footwear from the elderly woman's hands. The smile only grew on Mrs. Anderson's face as the biker pulled up a plastic chair and grabbed one of Tyler's feet. Without complaint or resist Tyler allowed his brother to tie on his shoes. "I also need one of you to sign Mr. Simms out." Mr. Anderson continued, holding out the clipboard. A pink piece of paper, sat under the metal clip and a pen dividing the two. "Just a precautionary we have to take." She added.

"I will do it." Caleb insisted, accepting the clipboard and tugging out the black pen. With a small pop of the cap, and a scribble Caleb signed his name.

"Thank you Mr. Danvers." Mrs. Anderson approved slipping the paper under her arm and turning her attention to Tyler. "Things all check out Mr. Simms and you are free to go. Just watch what you do tonight and read the pamphlet I gave you. If you show any of those signs see a doctor right away." The elderly woman finished her lecture and a warm smile. "Have a good night, and I hope I don't have to see you boys any time soon."

"We will try our best," Reid chuckled taking hold of Tyler's arm and helping the younger teen stand.

"Thank you for all your help." Caleb added, as Pogue stood to flank Tyler's right side. The youngest son swayed slightly from the change of elevation.

"No problem hun," Mrs. Anderson insisted, stepping to the side and allowing the sons to pass. "Just doing my job. Remember, keep him awake for twenty-four hours."

"Got it." Pogue nodded, leading the group through the doorway, followed closely by Tyler and Reid, then Caleb. The biker waited, taking his place to Tyler's right. Reid stood to the brunettes left and Caleb followed from behind.

"Bye," Tyler called back, keeping his head straight forward in attempt to lessen any pain.

"Bye Dear," Mrs. Anderson answered, watching the teens disappear through the infirmary doors.

"Movie night at my house?" Pogue asked, slipping one of Tyler's arms around his neck. The biker supported the younger teen as they cautiously moved down the front stone steps of Spencer's infirmary building.

"Sure," Reid agreed, hovering at Tyler's other side, "As long as we don't have to watch Star Wars again." The blond flashed a smirk in Pogue's direction before his eyes flashed back to his injured best friend.

"Those are good movies," Pogue protested, taking the final step and directing the party towards the parking lot.

"So you say, every time we watch it." Reid playfully snapped, "And they never seem to get any better." The blond stuck out his tung childishly.

"We can decided the movie when we get there." Caleb intervened, pulling Tyler's keys from his pocket. Tyler momentarily wondered where the oldest got them before shrugging the thought away.

"Let's watch something quite." The youngest muttered, hoping his brothers got the hint. Caleb pressed the unlock button on the hummer's keys and jumped ahead to open the back door. Pogue assisted Tyler inside and genitally closed the car door, attempting to eliminate any unnecessary sound. Seconds later, Caleb jumped into the drivers seat, Pogue settled into the front passengers side, and Reid took a seat next to Tyler in the back.

"Then something quite it will be." Caleb reassured, slipping the key into the ignition and starting the truck. Tyler flinched slightly as the hummer came to life, but relaxed as the noise fell to a soft hum.

The black hummer backed out of the parking space, and crawled through the school parking lot. The tank of a truck paused at the stop sign exit before taking off into the night. The automobile quickly blended into the darkness of nature, the only sign was the glowing lights from the front and back.

* * *

Review!

Love,  
Pirate


End file.
